1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating arm, and more particularly to an operating arm for a strapping mechanism which is provided to tighten and to lock slings or load-fastening belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical strapping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,182 to Sunesson, issued on Apr. 22, 1980; another typical strapping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,296 to Huang, who is the applicant of the present invention; in both of the strapping mechanisms, an operating arm is provided for operating the strapping mechanism and comprises a pair of laterally spaced apart legs interconnected by a handle, it is required to manufacture the legs and the handle separately and then to fix the same together so as to form the operating arm, this greatly increases manufacturing processes and costs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional strapping mechanisms.